best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Boy With Luv" by BTS
"Boy with Luv" (Korean: 작은 것들을 위한 시; RR: Jageun geotdeureul wihan si, literally "A Poem for Small Things") is a song recorded by South Korean boy band BTS, featuring American singer Halsey, as the lead single for their sixth extended play Map of the Soul: Persona. It was released on April 12, 2019 by Big Hit Entertainment. The song's music video is the most viewed online music video in 24 hours, garnering over 74.6 million views within its first day of release. On June 24, 2019, Billboard announced that the song had been certified Platinum by the RIAA. "Boy with Luv" currently holds the record for the song with the most music show wins after the 2000s in South Korea with 21 wins. On July 3, 2019, the Japanese version of the song was released as a double A-side single alongside an original Japanese track titled "Lights" under Universal Music Japan. Lyrics Korean Lyrics 모든 게 궁금해 how's your day Oh tell me (oh yeah yeah, ah yeh ah yeh) 뭐가 널 행복하게 하는지 Oh text me (oh yeah yeah, ah yeh ah yeh) Your every picture 내 머리맡에 두고 싶어 oh bae Come be my teacher 네 모든 걸 다 가르쳐줘 Your one, your two Listen my my baby 나는 저 하늘을 높이 날고 있어 (그때 니가 내게 줬던 두 날개로) 이제 여긴 너무 높아 난 내 눈에 널 맞추고 싶어 Yeah you makin' me a boy with love Oh my my my, oh my my my I've waited all my life 네 전부를 함께하고 싶어 Oh my my my, oh my my my Looking for something right 이제 조금은 나 알겠어 than a moment, than a moment, love (Ooh ah ooh ah ooh ah ooh ah ah) I have waited longer (Ooh ah ooh ah ooh ah ooh ah ooh) For a boy with, for a boy with love 널 알게 된 이후 ya 내 삶은 온통 너 ya 사소한 게 사소하지 않게 만들어버린 너라는 별 (Oh yeah) 하나부터 열까지 ay ay 모든 게 특별하지 ay ay 너의 관심사 걸음걸이 말투와 사소한 작은 습관들까지 (oh ah) Ay 다 말하지 너무 작던 내가 영웅이 된 거라고… English Lyrics Intro (oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) (oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) (oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) (oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) 1: Jimin I'm curious about you, how's your day? Oh, tell me (Oh yeah oh yeah, ah yeah ah yeah) What makes you happy? Oh, text me (Oh yeah oh yeah, oh yeah oh yeah) 2: V, Jin Your every picture I wanna have under my pillow, oh, oh bae Come be my teacher Teach me everything about you Your one, your two Jungkook, Jimin Listen my my baby I'm flying high up in the sky (With the two wings that you gave me back then) Now it's so high up here I want you tuned in to my eyes Yeah, you makin' me a boy with luv Halsey, Jungkook, Jimin Oh my, my, my, (uh) oh my, my, my I've waited all my life I want to be with you through everything Oh my, my, my, (yeah) oh my, my, my Looking for something right Okay, now, I kinda get it Halsey (oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) I want something stronger (I want it) (oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) Than a moment, than a moment, love (oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) I have waited longer (oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) For a boy with, for a boy with luv 3: Suga From the moment I met you, ya, my life was all you, ya You’re the star that turns ordinaries into extraordinaries, oh yeah One after another ay, ay, everything is special ay, ay The things you’re interested in, the way you walk or talk, and every little trivial habit of yours 4: J-Hope, Jungkook (Hope world, ay) Everyone says that I used to be so little and now I became a hero (Oh no) I say that something like destiny was never my thing (Oh no) World peace (No way) A great order (No way) I just want to keep you safe (Boy with luv) V, RM, Jin Listen my my baby I'm flying high up in the sky (With the two wings that you gave me back then) Now, it's so high up here I want you tuned in to my eyes Yeah, you makin' me a boy with luv Halsey, Jungkook, Jimin Oh my, my, my, (uh) oh my, my, my You got me high so fast I want to be with you through everything Oh my, my, my, oh my, my, my You got me fly so fast Okay, now, I kinda' get it V, Jin, Halsey (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) Love is nothing stronger (I want it) (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) (Than a boy with) Than a boy with luv (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) Love is nothing stronger (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) (Than a boy with) Than a boy with luv RM, Halsey I'll tell you frankly Sometimes I was a little stuck up Elevated sky, expanded halls Sometimes I prayed, let me run away But your pain is my pain When I realised that, I vowed to myself (Yeah) With the wings of Icarus you gave me (Uh) Not towards the sun but towards you Let me fly Jungkook, V, Halsey Oh my, my, my, (uh) oh my, my, my I've waited all my life (All my life) I want to be with you through everything Oh my, my, my, (yeah) oh my, my, my (Oh, oh) Looking for something right (Right) Okay, now, I kinda' get it Jungkook, Jimin, Halsey (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) I want something stronger (I want something stronger, I want it) (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) Than a moment, than a moment, love (Mo-moment, love) (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) Love is nothing stronger (ooh ooh, oh yeah) (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) (Than a boy with) Than a boy with luv Why It Rocks #BTS seems to have improved on this song. #The music video is well shot. #Great production. #This could be the best song BTS has released during their career. Bad Qualities #Halsey only contributed 5% of the song with her verse. #The song's Just Dance 2020 routine was cancelled without any reason. Trivia & Certifications *The song has been certified platinum by the RIAA. *It is currently in the Guinness Book Of World Records for the fastest music video to reach a lot of views in 24 hours. Video Charts Certifications Category:2019 Category:K-Pop Category:BTS Songs Category:Halsey songs Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:Decent Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Category:Good Songs From Bad Artists Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1